A tripod head mentioned at the outset is previously known, inter alia, from DE 30 26 379 A1. The tripod head described therein has as its general actuating element a central rotary ring which is disposed around the cylindrically configured housing of the tripod head disclosed therein. Control cams, which act on locking pins as interlocking means, are configured on the inner circumferential surface, facing the housing, of the central actuating ring. The interlocking pins are disengaged from the energy accumulator by a compression spring, i.e. the operative connection between the housing and shaft is cancelled. If a control cam enters into engagement with one of the locking pins, the locking pin is pressed against the spring force in the direction of the energy accumulator and, in the case of a corresponding orientation in the neutral position (balanced position), the locking pin enters into engagement with a depression in the energy accumulator in order to establish the operative connection. However, the control cam is able fully to slide via the locking pin only in this position, as only in this position can the complete stroke of the locking pin, which is otherwise pressed against the outer circumferential surface of the respective energy accumulator, be carried out.
This embodiment has the drawback that, on the one hand, the actuating ring greatly restricts the configuration of the outer shape of the housing and the linking thereof to the tripod because at least one central portion has to be completely cylindrical. Furthermore, this can result in an increase in the overall height of the tripod head. On the other hand, the actuating ring must sit centrally above the energy accumulators and thus extend at least partially below the receptacle. It can therefore be difficult to handle.
Finally, it is a drawback of the foregoing embodiment that the locking pins are pressed by the control cams into engagement with depressions in the energy accumulators. In order for this process to proceed in a frictionless manner, only low tolerances are admissible. In addition, it is possible to bring the central rotary ring into its corresponding switching position only if the locking pins can also engage with the depressions 19, i.e. are oriented toward said depressions, so that optimum and simple handling of the actuating ring is not ensured and the low tolerances push up the production costs.
Finally, the central actuating ring is a relatively large component and thus accounts for a significant part of the weight of the tripod head and also the costs thereof.